Sentinel Short Skits - The Total Effectiveness of EDL
This story is about the effectiveness of the EDL against monsters and aliens. Characters * Dave Knight / Ultraman Dent * Tom Nash / Ultraman Nova * Amy Serizawa / Ultrawoman Six * News Reporter The News Report News Reporter: Earlier this morning, the EDL confirmed that they have killed the 'One Eyed Monster' Gargorgon. Gargorgon rampaged through a small village for 20 seconds before DASH arrived on scene and opened fire on the monster. DASH was soon joined by the arrival of GUTS and MAC, who attacked the monster with full power before Gargorgon finally went down 3 minutes later. Meanwhile... In House 1, the 3 Ultra warriors watches the news channel before turning the TV off. Dave Knight: It's great that they've killed a monster without our help. Amy Serizawa: Whether it's pure luck or not, we'll never know. Tom Nash: It's not pure luck. It's skill, and they have them. Amy Serizawa: Are they really that great? Dave then browses the internet Dave Knight: Six, they are very powerful *shows a full list of the monsters destroyed by the EDL* Tom Nash: I told you Six. Amy Serizawa: Alright, how many monsters they have killed? Dave and Tom: Four hundred and sixty seven monsters, plus 20 aliens. Amy stares in disbelief Amy Serizawa: I'm going to sleep, see you tomorrow guys. Dave Knight: Good luck Six. *The door then closes* Tom Nash: Full list please, for the sake of the readers. Dave: I can't say all of them but I can at tell some of them. The Monsters and Aliens (Only 5) * Bemstar ** Subtitle: Gorge Monster ** First Appearance: 1971 ** Summary: Bemstar first appeared in Hong Kong and immedietly destroyed the buildings before the EDL attacked the bird monster. Their weapons proved innefective until a neutron bomb was detonated inside Bemstar's gorge, killing the monster but also destroyed Hong Kong. * Zetton II ** Subtitle: Space Beetle ** First Appearance: 1972 ** Summary: The second Zetton landed near Tokyo. Before it could even destroy a building, the EDL lifted the monster to the stratosphere and destroyed the monster mid-air. This battle proved that Zettons are incredibly vulnerable while in the sky. * Bogun ** Subtitle: Underground Monster ** First Appearance: 1990 ** Summary: This creature related to Twin Tail attacked Canberra long enough before MAC responded. MAC fired hallucinogenic grenades at Bogun, stunning it temporarily before finishing it off by shoving a plasma bomb inside the creature's mouth. * Inperializer ** Subtitle: Iron Giant ** First Appearance: 2006 ** Summary: The first Inperializer landed near a power plant trying to absorb enough energy to recharge itself to full power. DASH, GUTS, and MAC quickly went to the scene. The 3 attack teams fired hundreds of EMP rounds to the robot, before the Inperializer finally collapsed and was destroyed by the combined firepower of DASH, GUTS, and MAC. * Lugiel ** Subtitle: Giant of Light ** First Appearance: 2013 ** Summary: Lugiel first appeared after destroying Leer Ragon's hideout. He was quickly attacked DASH, GUTS, and MAC who fires barrages of rockets and missiles. The giant of light was then killed by the Artdessei's Zepellion Cannon. Trivia * Zetton II's death is similar to its counterpart's destruction in The Return of Ultraman. * Lugiel's death is based on Ultraman Ginga's defeat when he was ambushed by Jean-Killer. Category:Sentinel Short Skits Category:Sentinel 72 Category:Project D